The present disclosure herein relates to a biosensor and more particularly, to a biosensor for examining such as a blood sugar level or a stress level, etc. using a degree of color development of a sample developed by a reagent.
A biosensor is a device capable of sensing an optical or electrical signal changing according to a selective reaction and combination between a biological receptor having a recognition function for a specific biomaterial and an analyte desired to analyze. In other words, the biosensor may check existence of biomaterials or analyze the biomaterials qualitatively or quantitatively. Here, an enzyme, antibody, or DNA etc. capable of selectively reacting or combining with a specific material is used as the biological receptor (namely, a sensing material). In addition, as a signal sensing method, the biomaterial may be detected and analyzed using various physicochemical methods such as an electrical signal change according to presence or absence of the analyte, or an optical signal change by a chemical reaction between a receptor and an analyte, etc.